


New Blood

by templefugate



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Band Fic, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Brownies, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "I vote we title our next album 'Slutty Brownies'."





	New Blood

"I vote we title our next album 'Slutty Brownies'."

Sherman snorted. "Who said anything about a new album? With my work schedule, I'm strictly a singles guy."

"I don't know how the hell you two can eat those things." Bobbi took a long sip of his latte.

Danny tore off a small chunk and held it out. "Why not find out?"

"They're great," Sherman added. His own had been turned into nothing but a pile of crumbs within record time of sitting down.

"I'll survive."

"I'm serious about the album title."

"You're not kidding?" Sherman asked.

"What did I just say?"

Bobbi raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Danny leaned his arms across the table and cracked his knuckles. "Well, I've had a few song ideas I've been wanting to run past you guys for a while."

"Do these songs involve velvet pants and fishnet sleeves?" Sherman leaned forward and took the forgotten chunk of brownie-cookie from the guitarist's napkin.

Bobbi grinned. "Only if they're any good."

"You guys would expect anything less from me?"

Bobbi gave a low laugh. "From someone as modest as yourself? Never."

It certainly would be _interesting_ to see Swampy in zebra stripes again. The poor man couldn't expect to face mobs of screaming fans in L.A. in nothing but a polo and chinos.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Sherman asked. He was smiling himself.

"No," Danny responded. "You wouldn't be the drummer if we wanted you on vocals."

"We could certainly use something new. If I have to hear 'Robot Riot' one more time..." Bobbi shook his head.

"Hey, that was always one of my favorites!" He took a sip of his hot chocolate. "So when would we even get this album started?"

Danny wiped at his chin with his shirt sleeve. "I'm free tonight."

"Can't say I have any other plans myself," Sherman replied. He turned to Bobbi. "You?"

"Just give me a moment," he responded, standing up from their booth. He turned back towards the front of the cafe, where a small group of twenty-somethings stood waiting for their coffee. His eyes wondered over the display of baked goods, from the rows of croissants and cookies to the last square of Swampy's new favorite dessert. Whatever these two were about to drag him into, he'd need a hell of a sugar rush to survive it.


End file.
